In Those Eyes
by renjisgirl12
Summary: grimmjow has secretly loved ichigo for as long as he can remember, when one day ichigo has a look in his eyes that changes everything. rated M for later chapters.....very short chapters...surprise in ending chapters :P
1. Chapter 1

**In Those Eyes**

**Grimm X Ichi Yaoi **

**By Renjisgirl12**

**Chapter 1**

When he looked at me with those honey brown eyes which were hiding beneath vibrant orange hair, I knew instantly my suspicions were right. Something was up. Normally Ichigo's warm brown eyes would be glazed over with the determination to kill me, (after all, the Sexta Espada can be quite a pain in the ass when it came to a fight) but Ichigo standing here, sword ready, I knew something was different.

Most people probably wouldn't notice the difference, but I did. I'd spent enough time checking him out and staring obsessively to notice. It was his eyes and lips. His eyes, were soft as always, but instead of being glazed with determination, they were clouded with realisation or confusion - I couldn't tell which - but his gorgeous plump lips. Normally set in a thin line across his face, were moist and open, releasing small puffs of breath, almost beckoning me. Luscious. Tempting. Mine.

Being so cat-like I've had to deal with a lot of instincts, but with these sexual ones on top, I was overloading. As I lost all self control, I couldn't contain myself as I lunged forward, my zanpakuto clashing to the floor behind me, and kissed Ichigo with as much passion as I could muster. Luckily Ichigo was so surprised by my actions, he didn't have enough time to even lift Zangetsu to defend himself, and he stood there, frozen as I kissed him.

Just as I was about to remove my hands from his waist and detach from the kiss, I felt a strong hand grip my back, another in my teal mane, and Ichigo began kissing back. His soft lips moulding mine. I stood stunned. Yes I had wanted this, but I never thought he would feel the same way. I quickly rid myself of any remaining shock as I kissed him again, our lips moving in perfect time, as I purred with satisfaction.

Ichigo was now mine. I'd finally won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

My head was spinning as I marvelled at what could well be the best moment of my life. Human and hollow. It was like my hands had a mind of their own as one made its way up to Ichigo's defined hips, the other reaching up to cup his flushed face. The hand which was buried in my hair moved down to my neck and pulled me closer so our bodies were touching, making me gasp. Ichigo took the opportunity to slide his tongue against my lower lip. Seeing as he could have shoved it right in my mouth, I assumed he wanted my permission first. Heart-warmed I opened my mouth further to allow him access.

I could feel Ichigo's smirk against my lips as my tongue stroked against his, our tongues dancing in perfect sync. I pulled his hips closer to me, wanting him as close as possible, when I felt something pressing against my leg. I broke the kiss to look at him, and he looked back with a cute blush on is face, whilst biting his lower lip gently. He was so adorable. I let out a small chuckle, making his blush more pronounced when Ichigo suddenly gained his confidence back - like he always does - and smiled and laughed suggestively as he pulled my head down to kiss and suck on the soft spot of my neck, forcing me to emit a devilish groan.

That little groan made him double his efforts - most likely leaving a mark - and it was my turn to be embarrassed as I felt my growing erection pressing against his strong lower abs. I could feel the vibrations coming from his laugh as they shot down my neck, straight to my now-hard erection. Ichigo pulled back to look at my deep crimson face - completely contrasting my hair - with eyes full of lust.

Just looking into those eyes demolished all of my fear and I kissed him viciously, my tongue attacking his, as it began to rain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the rain fell down, drenching out muscled bodies, time seemed to stand still as we stood breathing heavily. Our hearts full of passion. Desire. Temptation took over as I ran my hand down his chest to just above his bottoms, and then began sliding my hand up under his shirt, feeling the muscles twitch and contort hungrily, and goose bumps appear under my touch.

I had the pleasure of seeing Ichigo tilt his head back, eyes closed, mouth hanging open, as my hand stopped on one of his nipples. I tugged on the shirt, silently asking him to take it off, but Ichigo made no attempt to move. Instead he said "You do it" in a husky voice. I couldn't be bothered with sliding the thing off properly, so instead I ripped it off him, resulting in a luscious moan from Ichigo. Before the pieces of shirt had even landed on the wet ground, I began nipping and sucking on one of his nipples. One hand rested firmly on his hip, the other was teasing Ichigo's other nipple, turning them into hard sensitive nubs.

As I swapped my hand and mouth over, I felt a hand bury itself in my hair, fingers curling around my teal mane, and another holding my shoulder tightly. My sensitive ears heard Ichigo's heart racing inside his strong chest. Pumping the blood to his limbs and hard cock, the rain hitting my back and sliding down Ichigo's chest.

The hand which held my shoulder slid down my back and tugged on my soaked top like I had. I tore myself off Ichigo to tear off my shirt, and watched as Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight. We jumped into another make-out session.

"I can't wait. I want you" I growled between kisses. After a few kisses Ichigo replied. "Then take me"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Then take me" he had begged. My erection twitched in shock at the raw tone of his voice. I tore off our bottoms, pleased to find we were both going commando, and threw them to the drenched ground.

As much as my instincts were telling me to ravish the willing body, I wanted Ichigo to enjoy this too. And if he begged for a rough ride, then I would certainly give it to him. But right now, my only thoughts were that of preparing Ichigo's tight ass for what was to come.

I kissed Ichigo lovingly, my hands caressing his soaked orange hair, before holding three fingers to his mouth. "Suck" I commanded in a lustful voice. I growled in excitement as Ichigo started sucking on the digits, tongue swirling along their length, his eyes never leaving mine.

When I felt they were wet enough, I removed my fingers and picked Ichigo up bridal style, and sonidoed over to a huge willow tree, and laid him on his back underneath it. Ichigo spread his legs and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. "I've never been bottom before" Ichigo whispered, although I heard him clearly. Our eyes connected for a second, but it felt like hours. I would be his first, like I'd always wanted. I was so happy I couldn't stop the smile that grew on my face, as I knelt between his legs and held a finger to his puckered entrance.

"Just tell me to stop if you need to" I assured him, and he replied with a strong nod. Ichigo sucked in a shocked breath as I pushed the first finger inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When he hissed I looked up at him, not stopping my movements. "Jus' startled me 'as all" Ichigo replied to my unspoken question. He was breathing steadily so I believed him. I felt it was time to add another finger so I stopped and held both fingers to his hole so he was ready this time, before pushing in. Ichigo held his breath until my fingers where completely inside, then he let out a shaky long breath as I felt his muscles relax their grip on the digits.

I gave him an encouraging smile before I bent down to kiss the head of his erection as I began thrusting the two fingers. Ichigo growled in pleasure as my fingered brushed against _that _bundle of nerves, sending a shockwave of pleasure, that was visible, through his body. This time Ichigo just shivered excitedly as I pushed in the third and final finger, starting a steady rhythm.

I pushed in, and pulled out, then pushed in as I twisted, then pulled out as I twisted. My actions made Ichigo grab my hair firmly but not painfully, as I stroked his prostate constantly. "Do you think your ready?" I asked, moving into position after he nodded and released my hair, moving them to grip onto my biceps, which were holding his hips.

I leaned down to kiss his neck affectionately as I slowly pushed in. Ichigo's hiss of pain pierced my heart so I leant down further so my shoulder touched his lips, which Ichigo began biting desperately, to distract from the pain. I bit my lip as Ichigo's nails drew blood from my biceps, when I started thrusting steadily. The rain washed down my shoulders, leaving trails of blood down my forearms, as I began panting heavily. I kissed Ichigo passionately when his mouth detached from my shoulder and his moans of pain became growls of pleasure, his grip on my arms releasing as he mewled for me to go faster and harder.

I instinctively complied, thrusting my cock into Ichigo's quivering body harder and faster, moaning loudly along with Ichigo as I hit his prostate with every thrust. As I felt the tingling sensation building in my lower stomach I began pumping Ichigo's length in time with my thrusts, resulting in a strangled cry as he came all over my hand and our stomachs. As I felt his insides clamp down from his orgasm, my orgasm was milked from me, as I came inside him, riding out my orgasm till fatigue hit me.

I collapsed onto Ichigo's chest and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to him. We listened to each others heart beats slowing down from our high, as we drifted into a world of black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just as I was slowly drifting off to sleep, my sensitive ears heard some leaves crunch arithmetically, as if someone were walking on them. It was then that Ichigo looked up. He looked at me acknowledging he'd heard it too. We sat up -Ichigo sitting on my lap, arms around my neck, my hands holding his hips- and scanned the bushes surrounding us.

Sure enough we saw a flash of red appear from behind the bushes. "you really do suck at sensing reatsu huh Ichi" the man laughed, a huge grin spreading across his tattooed face. "shut up Renji!" Ichigo scowled. Renji huh. I remember a few weeks back, when I snuck out of hueco mundo to watch him, Ichigo was talking to himself about how he couldn't believe he was attracted to such a 'stupid pineapple head', and that description fit this guy perfectly. With that realised, an idea bubbled to the surface of my mind that was simply too irresistible to ignore.

"so you're the pineapple head huh?…I can see why Ichi has the hots for ya!" I mused loudly. Ichigo looked at me stunned, wearing a distinct blush across his face. Renji looked just as shocked. Renji and Ichi gaped at how I acted so casually when saying something so huge.

"wait…you like me too?" Renji questioned, eyes wide. I just laughed at the pair, and stood up, removing Ichigo from my lap, and trod over to the red head. Renji blushed furiously after seeing my growing hard on, and looked between me and Ichigo. "wha-"

I covered Renji's lips with my own in a chaste kiss. "you know we could always share the berry…after all I doubt Ichi would mind" I stated, indicating Ichigo's erection. Ichigo blushed but joined us to stand behind Renji, and began attacking his neck with hungry kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Renji let out a surprised moan as a very naked Ichigo began biting and sucking on his neck, Renji's chest rising and falling heavily, eyes closed. My hands didn't waste a second as they started tearing at the red heads clothing, shedding the top half into pieces on the wet ground. When his top was successfully removed, I began nipping and licking one of his nipples, hearing a delicious growl erupt through his chest.

As I continued my actions, Ichigo undid Renji's trousers and began stroking his the mans length, alternating between slow and fast strokes, all the while, kissing his neck. "who's fucking who?" Renji growled in a husky voice that made our erections twitch impatiently.

Ichigo and I removed ourselves from the male to look at each other. To Renji it would seem we looked at each other for a few seconds, but to us, it would seem like hours. Hours in which we 'told' each other how we wanted to do this.

I looked at Renji. "Ichigo wants to be bottom, and I never bottom, so looks like it's the pineapple in the middle, eh" I joked at the end. If possible, Renji's cock grew harder at the thought of fucking Ichigo whilst being screwed by Grimmjow. Heck, it would make even me drool.

Ichigo disrupted my thoughts by laying on his back on the wet ground. It had stopped raining so he was able to draw Renji closer through the intensity of his gaze. As Renji knelt down to begin preparing Ichi, I walked behind the two, sucking my fingers as I knelt down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - last chapter, Renji's POV**

As I held up three fingers to Ichigo's waiting mouth, I felt wet fingers prodding at my entrance. I gasped at the contrast in temperature, the cold fingers against my burning skin, but quickly learned to enjoy it as I rocked backwards to meet Grimmjow rough thrusts.

When I deemed my fingers ready, I pushed the first two fingers inside Ichigo's velvet heat, knowing that his and Grimmjow's previous fuck should leave him still stretched some. As I felt Grimmjow add his third finger I did the same, my eyes never leaving ichi's as I rubbed my fingers against his prostate constantly.

A few thrusts and groans later I positioned myself over Ichigo and looped an arm around his hips to make it easier for Grimmjow to enter me. As we pushed in, Ichigo mewled in pleasure as I found I was filling Ichigo more than Grimmjow was filling me. When I was fully sheathed, panting heavily, I slowly pulled out of Ichigo until only the head of my cock were inside, whilst Grimmjow's cock penetrated me slowly yet deeply, then I thrust my whole length inside Ichigo's quivering body as Grimmjow pulled out of me half way.

As I constantly hit Ichigo's prostate, Ichigo was scratching my biceps, creating marks similar to the ones Grimmjow wore, and I began pumping Ichigo's cock which was leaking pre cum. I almost purred in satisfaction as Grimmjow sped up his thrusts, making them harder each time, hitting my prostate exactly, his mouth clamping down on my shoulder, thrusting so hard it was enough to push me deep inside Ichigo's tight ass.

The feeling of Grimmjow's hard on sliding in and out of me at inhuman speeds, and Ichigo's velvety insides caressing my erection perfectly pushed me over the edge at the same time as Ichigo came over our chests, Grimmjow closely following.

Our breathing erratic, I fell to the right of Ichigo, whilst Grimmjow fell to the left. Ichigo turned to wrap his arms around Grimmjow's waist as I spooned him from behind, completely spent.

….. Maybe we could share this delicious strawberry.


End file.
